This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic devices often contain displays. A display includes an array of pixels for displaying images. Display driver circuitry such as data line driver circuitry may supply data signals to the pixels. Gate line driver circuitry in the display driver circuitry can be used to provide control signals to the pixels. Gate line driver circuitry may include bootstrapping circuits to enhance the magnitude of the control signals.
It can be challenging to achieve desired bootstrapping efficiency in a bootstrapping circuit. This can lead to the use of undesirably large areas for bootstrapping capacitors and other components in bootstrapping circuits. As a result, display borders may be larger than desired.